


Forbearance

by deegyuwoo (deeternity)



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeternity/pseuds/deegyuwoo
Summary: Set in the modern world of abo-verse, South Korea, the center of advance surgeries – from health-related operations to plastic surgeries – now had advanced to allowing omegas to not rely on the old fashioned suppressants but to permanently disable the natural traits of being an omega through physical operations. Hence, giving omegas by birth the rights to choose and live a life equal to the more common sex, the betas. They call this programme, the Golden Mean.But not everyone is eager to take this mean.





	1. Omega's Inconvenience

t in the modern world of _abo-verse_ , South Korea, the center of advance surgeries – from health-related operations to plastic surgeries – now had advanced to allowing omegas to not rely on the old fashioned suppressants but to permanently disable the natural traits of being an omega through physical operations. Hence, giving omegas by birth the rights to choose and live a life equal to the more common sex, the betas. They call this programme, the Golden Mean.

But not everyone is eager to take this mean.

 

Forbearance;

n _oun_. the quality of being patient and being able to forgive someone or control yourself in a difficult situation

 

 

_**my ultimate** **otp**  _

__

 

DONGHAE x EUNHYUK

 **_ monshie _ ** **_09_ **

**_my muses - my feel good otp_**

**__ **

CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN

**_my not so feel good otp - but still weak for them_**

**__ **

KAI x D.O  
**_deemused_**

 

**_my majestic otp_ **

 

SEUNGCHEOL x JEONGHAN

**_and my baby otp_  **

****

MINGYU x WONWOO  
**_dee_** ** _g y uwoo_**

 

 **AU UNIVERSE**  
_a-_ _b-o_

 

 

 **Alphas** are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. Male Alphas usually have a knot when aroused.

 **Betas**  are subordinate to Alphas and may or may not be able to impregnate Omegas; in some fanworks Betas aren't present and the trope is known as Alpha/Omega, in others they take the role and functions of Omegas and Omegas aren't present. Betas are often presented as having "normal" human anatomy with none of the special attributes of Alphas or Omegas.

 **Omegas** are generally lowest on the hierarchy (although in some fanworks Omegas are rare and prized). Male Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated. Lovers may form pair-bonds with a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their mate, while the Omega may become submissive. Omegas and Alphas may go into heat and need to have sex; this may be the only time Omegas are fertile.

_cr. wikipedia_

**GOLDEN MEAN** – an advanced surgery that permanently disables the natural traits of being an omega. Although, it was widely accepted by the public, it was also the main reason why omega abductions have increased drastically.

**ORGANIZATIONS  
(within the story)**

**INDIVISIBLE LEGACY** \- A specialized agency to tackle the black market that violates the rights of the second orientation.

 ** _Higher ups:_** Super Junior members; noted – Donghae and Eunhyuk

 **UN HAENG IL CHI DIVISION–** \- IS  A DIVISION UNIT SENT TO CARRY OUT RAIDS ON OMEGA RELATED TRAFFICKING

_**Known members:** Seungcheol, Vernon, Mingyu and Wonwoo_

**PINWHEEL DIVISION:** Head Quarter division. Like the control tower.

 ** _Known member/s:_** Woozi

 **13TH MONTH DIVISION:** Back up unit for the Un Haeng Il Chi Division when needed. When not, they are doing most of the field investigation/undercover before sending out Un Haeng Il Chi to the raids.

_**Known member/s:** Hoshi, Dino, The8, Jun_

[more to be added as the story progresses]

* * *

**WARNING:**

**A lot of sex scenes.** A lot of sexual terminologies that might make one uncomfortable. Angst content. Mention of death, rape, suicide, abortion, domesticating, violence (but not as a part of the scenes, I’m simply not the kind of author to write something that extreme).

**_IT IS MULTI-FANDOM._ **

I’ve been around kpop fanfic writing for a decade now, midway I decreased producing them as I reached adulthood, but it’s still nice to write sometimes. It relieves the stress. By saying that, I have written fanfics strictly for only three KPOP fandoms; SJ as _monshie09_ , EXO as _deemused_ _,_ SVT _as_ _deegyuwoo_ _._ I must say I enjoyed my time while I write for each fandom, so I decided I want to write an AU that can provide equal exposure to all the OTPs I loved writing about. Think of it as my tribute to the OTP, to the shippers and of course to myself.

DO NOT BE WORRIED THAT THIS IS LARGE SCALE MULTI-FANDOM FANFIC. I’m used to writing long-ass , and I do tackle numerous pairings in one .

 ** _IT IS ABO-VERSE/ABO-DYNAMIC_**  
Okay, you have been warned. I do not own the abo-verse trope, my depiction for this trope can be differentthat the standard abo-verse, but I will try my best to research and be true to the essence of this trope. This is my first time writing abo-verse so the chance of me messing up the terms and the very dynamic is pretty high. Accept my apologies right away.

 

**I MIGHT TAKE IN FANDOM COLLABORATION IN THE FUTURE FOR THIS FIC IF I SO DECIDE TO CONTINUE IT.**

 

 

 **TO HELP THE LOST SOULS WHO ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH THE _OTHER_ FANDOMS:** **  
**_Here is some mighty character guide_ per chapter appearance _:_

**Chapter One**  
  
---  
  
******Lee Donghae**  
**Group/Fandom:** Super Junior – E.L.F  
**Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
**Ship:** Haehyuk [ **Donghae** |Eunhyuk]

 

| 

**Lee Hyukjae/Lee Eunhyuk  
Group/Fandom:** Super Junior – E.L.F  
**Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
**Ship:** Haehyuk [Donghae| **Eunhyuk** ]

 

| 

**Lee Jihoon/Woozi  
Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
**Role** : Sub Characters – Often – Every other chapter  
**Ship:** Possible SoonHoon [Hoshi| **Jihoon** ]

   
  
**Jeon Wonwoo  
Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
**Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
**Ship:** Meanie (Minwoo) [Mingyu| **Wonwoo** ]

 

| 

******Yoo Kihyun  
Group/Fandom:** Monsta X – Monbebe  
**Role** : Minor Characters – Rare – Sometimes  
**Ship:** Showki [Shownu| **Kihyun** ]

**Son Hyunwoo**

| 

******Son Hyunwoo  
Group/Fandom:** Monsta X – Monbebe  
**Role** : Minor Characters – Rare – Sometimes  
**Ship:** Showki [ **Shownu** |Kihyun]

   
  
******Yoon Jeonghan  
Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
**Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
**Ship:** Jeongcheol [S.coups| **Jeonghan** ]

 

| 

******Hong Jisoo  
Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
**Role** : Sub Characters – Often – Every other chapter  
**Ship:**? Undecided

 

| 

******Choi Hansol  
Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
**Role** : Sub Characters – Often – Every other chapter  
**Ship:** Verkwan [ **Vernon** |Seungkwan]

   
  
**********Kim Mingyu  
Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
**Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
**Ship:** Meanie (Minwoo) [ **Mingyu** |Wonwoo]

| 

******Choi Seungcheol**

**Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
**Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
**Ship:** Jeongcheol [ **S.coups** |Jeonghan]

 

| 

   
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
---  
  
****

**Byun Baekhyun**  
 **Group/Fandom:** EXO – EXO-L  
 **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
 **Ship:** Baekyeol  
[Chanyeol| **Baekhyun** ]

| 

****

**Kim Junmyeon**  
 **Group/Fandom:** EXO – EXO-L  
 **Role** : Sub Characters – Often – Every other chapter  
 **Ship:** ? Undecided

 

| 

****

**Do Kyungsoo**  
 **Group/Fandom:** EXO – EXO-L  
 **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
 **Ship:** Kaisoo  
[Jongin| **Kyungsoo** ]

   
  
****

**Kim Jongin**  
 **Group/Fandom:** EXO – EXO-L  
 **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
 **Ship:** Kaisoo  
[ **Jongin** |Kyunsoo]  
  
 

* * *

**also see:**

**monshie09** \- His Stupid Writer's Block, Mirrored Curse, Collateral etc [ _unavailable online - so far_ ]  
**deemused** \- When It Strikes, Booth # 12, Irrepressible etc _[available on my story list]_  
**deegyuwoo** \- Closing In: The Astral Under the Nether Mask, The Stag, Thorns  _[available on my story list]_

__

 

* * *

 **Omegas** are generally lowest on the hierarchy (although in some fanworks Omegas are rare and prized). Male Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated. Lovers may form pair-bonds with a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their mate, while the Omega may become submissive. Omegas and Alphas may go into heat and need to have sex; this may be the only time Omegas are fertile.

_cr. wikipedia_

**_The Introduction_ **

* * *

 

**LEE HYUKJAE**

 

Lee Hyukjae, thirty-two, an omega heir of the Indivisible Legacy that his great-grandparents have founded. He has been a member of the organization for the longest time, dedicated and passionate towards its cause.

Too much that everyone had started thinking he is obsessed with the organization. It’s apparent that he’s overworking himself. Not only that, everybody has started worrying about him. Even the organization’s directors, his father and grandfather, have insisted he will cease participating out in the field.

Hyukjae’s whole life was spent outside, carrying investigations and undercovers –saving oppressed omegas. This decision didn’t sit well with Hyukjae, but a superior’s command is absolute.

He should have known though, with him working in the headquarters regularly now will only allow his family to pester him about finally bearing a child. He’s of aged after all, with a bonded mate of ten years too.

Did he not mention? Him and his mate… _absolutely_ … hate each other’s guts. It was an accident during one of their field missions that Hyukjae’s first heat occurred, his field partner, Lee Donghae, is the only alpha around. The rest is history. Fast forward to ten years, they still hate each other.

But Hyukjae has been dodging his family’s request to have children for far too long now, he has exhausted all his excuses. He’s been cornered. Donghae’s lack of resistance to this idea doesn’t help him either. Figures, because Donghae has always been filial to Hyukjae’s parents since the former has been fostered to their family when they were toddlers. Basically, they grew up together. And Donghae, being born an alpha, has always carried superior traits and has lived up to the elder’s expectations. Unlike him, the real child of the household.

Hyukjae hates him for that. Donghae ended up being his mate wouldn’t make him feel otherwise.

But his misery still remains.

Forming a family with Donghae, acting domesticated – he _rather_ dies in the field.

 

* * *

 

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

Byun Baekhyun is a renowned singer and a proud omega, although he had presented only half his career. He didn’t let this affect his career, in fact, he made use of this reality in his favor. Every Alpha in the business is desperate to mate with him. Yet, everything has its limit. Because an omega will always be an omega, insufferable reoccurrence of heats is only one of the miseries – having to fend himself every single day from the constant attempt of rape was too much.

That is why he found himself religiously attending check-ups to undergo Golden Mean operation. Let this all get over with and returned to normal to the time before he found out he’s an omega.

He probably visited a wrong clinic because when he woke up, he’s no longer lying on top of an operating table. What’s with the blindfold and his hands tied at his back? Was he abducted? He has heard of this! Omegas getting abducted during surgeries!

He calmed himself down, he’s always been good at it, because he must with the kind of job he has and position he is in. So, when his blindfold gotten taken off, he winced at the rich red color of the carpet before he braved himself to look up.

He noticed a pair of shiny brown leather shoes worn by a pair of strong legs and well-fitted body of… _an alpha._ This is when Baekhyun truly panics. He’s definitely been sold off.

Sold off to a rich alpha… an alpha that looked so familiar to Baekhyun from his childhood.

Park Chanyeol?

* * *

**DO KYUNGSOO**

Do Kyungsoo, a prodigy of an actor. Successful and most envied. He had presented himself as an omega early in his career. He did not have the need to hide these traits, nor suffer from all the attempts to mate with him. Because soon after he had presented, his best friend, Jongin, who was born Alpha had been more than kind enough to mate with him, or even form a bond.

That was five years ago. Other than consensually abiding by the needs of an omega and alpha, they remained friends –nothing more. They were not restricted to each other –or at least Jongin.

Kyungsoo thought then that five years was long enough to keep Jongin into this cycle of pure obligation. So, he decided to go through the Golden Mean operation, this will cease Kyungsoo’s needs to keep Jongin by his side. He spoke to Jongin about this decision and broke it off with Jongin, saying that Jongin is free, and Kyungsoo will undergo surgery, so Jongin did not have to worry anymore. It was not easy. Jongin did not argue either. Kyungsoo had decided.

A month after Jongin officially left for America. Kyungsoo started the treatment.

Only to find out through his first set of checkups that he could not resume the surgery.

He _is_ carrying a child.

* * *

 

 **YOON** **JEONGHAN**

 

Yoon Jeonghan is a celebrity/model since childhood, he is most desired by many, and thought of having been born a prestigious alpha or even an excellent beta– Jeonghan has never claimed to these allegations except identifying himself as _male_.

Little to everyone’s knowledge, Jeonghan presented midway his success to being an omega. Since then, he struggled to keep this identity hidden knowing it could affect his career dearly. He knew well enough that because of the on-going success of the omega surgeries, the lack of true omegas nowadays has put a higher price of omegas in the market. Him, being a famous, most valued celebrity, and an omega, could entice the market to fetch him at a brilliant price.

Jeonghan opted for the old fashioned suppressants since he had presented. That until it has become so impossible to suppress his heat, especially during the peak season of his career, he finally braved himself to go under the Golden Mean surgery.

He finally met a surgeon.

Little did he know, the surgeon had conspired with one of the groups from the black market to sell him to any Alpha that could pay the highest price.

Jeonghan laid there on top of the cold surgery table, clouded with anesthesia, only the God knows what he would wake up into.

* * *

 

**JEON WONWOO**

Jeon Wonwoo presented as an omega late during his second year as a member of Un Haeng Il Chi, a field response unit under the Indivisible Legacy. Despite the orthodox beliefs that an omega, especially within a field response unit, cannot accomplish their mission as seamlessly as an Alpha or Beta would, Wonwoo had proved them wrong time and time again. Wonwoo remained in the unit, worked more diligently than the others.

Wonwoo had been instructed to go through the Golden Mean operation by the higher-ups, but the man vehemently opposed to the idea and chose to carry on his job normally with the help of the old-fashioned suppressants. Other people think he’s crazy, he didn’t care. He rather not go through the Golden Mean operation, especially when someone so dear to him had lost his life under that treatment.

One day, he was sent out with the rest of Un Haeng Il Chi unit for a massive raid, a raid that took them years to follow and three days to infiltrate. During the third day of the seemingly endless exchange of bullets, they were able to locate dozens and dozens of omegas in the market. He could see the success soon.

Only if he will be able to get himself out of this maze of a warehouse without facing any opponents –because hell, he’s out of bullets. But that isn’t really the most significant worries now, because he can still fight with his fist. What he couldn’t fight is the unexpected arrival of his heat. Of all places! Right after he had distributed all his emergency stash of suppressants with the omega survivors that they have found earlier. He thought his heat is not due until the week after so giving up his suppressants was no big deal. Is it because he’s under so much stress, tired and at the same time the whole raid had stimulated his adrenaline that it started his heat?

Crap, definitely not in a place like this. They are in the near end of overturning this place too.

As when panic didn’t help much either, he hid himself in a tight cell hoping that nobody finds him during the peak of his heat. He will figure it out when everything subsides –if it does.

Not long after, luck struck in the distance as he heard his field partner’s voice looking for him. Wonwoo doesn’t have the strength to answer anymore and only placed his trust with his partner to find him. Mingyu always finds him, there’s no doubt about that. Maybe the guy has suppressants or something that could help him.

Come to think of it, Wonwoo has never asked Mingyu about his second orientation ever. Omega, beta…or perhaps Alpha? Well, he’s about to find out now as the sound of Mingyu’s footsteps is _getting closer_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Omega's Inconvenience**

* * *

  _ **In this chapter includes:** Haehyuk, Meanie & Jeongcheol_

 **Note** : This is multi-fandom fanfic and I understand single-fandom reader might not be familiar with another group's members so I will be posting images of each character on their first appearance. Images will have a little guide to help. Excuse the awkwardness when you see random pictures through some chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

 

 

**INDIVISIBLE LEGACY – PINWHEEL DIVISION**

 

Pinwheel Division, a small unit under the Indivisible Legacy. It is much like the control tower of the whole organization. Pinwheel Division is the unit that tracks all members of the organization, record their progress, sending information within the group and the first to give commands to ongoing missions in the field. They’re the brain of the organization, as vital as the men in the field.

He was expecting his mate to be here. To find him not here is no longer a surprise to Donghae. Actually, it will be much more of a shock to actually find him here just idly sitting in front of the computers because his mate is just not that kind of a person. He prefers to be outside, exposed to the risks of getting shot dead.

He has repeatedly been told by the very man that he would rather die in the field than spend a second with him.

Sighing, he walked towards a junior who he was a little familiar with by now. Lee Jihoon, a close relative to his mate, and also towards the founder of this organization, is one of the reasons why the field missions lately have bear nothing but success. Jihoon is a pure genius, he composes strategies based on information gathered by the whole organization and create a plan of action at lightning speed. He’s a true value in this organization. He is really a Lee, in this case.

“Can you tell me where _he_ is?” Donghae asked.

Jihoon momentarily looked away from his computer to look up and see a senior member, also the in-law of the founders, he bowed instantly. To answer the senior’s question, he eyed back on his computer, tapped a few keys on his keyboard. “He is at the Apdaejunsae Market – near Royal Hotel.”

Donghae closed his eyes, sighing loudly to himself, “That idiot.” He mumbled.

How is he going to explain to his in-laws that his mate, Lee Hyukjae, has snuck out again? Hyukjae is meant to cease all field operations indefinitely. It was a hard-stoned command from the higher-ups a.k.a Hyukjae’s father and his grandfather. It was to finally allow Hyukjae –or both of them- the leisure to look in a possibility of building a family now that they are more than old enough, and has been together as mates for ten long years.

Ten long years and they still haven’t warmed up with each other.

 

 

> N.B  Character guide
> 
> ******Lee Donghae**  
>  **Group/Fandom:**  Super Junior – E.L.F  
>  **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
>  **Ship:**  Haehyuk [ **Donghae** |Eunhyuk]
> 
>  
> 
> | 
> 
> **Lee Hyukjae/Lee Eunhyuk  
>  Group/Fandom:** Super Junior – E.L.F  
>  **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
>  **Ship:**  Haehyuk [Donghae| **Eunhyuk** ]
> 
>  
> 
> | 
> 
> **Lee Jihoon/Woozi  
>  Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
>  **Role** : Sub Characters – Often – Every other chapter  
>  **Ship:**  Possible SoonHoon [Hoshi| **Jihoon** ]  
>   
> ---|---|---  
  
Hyukjae is the definition of an adrenaline hunter. His mate finds it the most exciting to be out in the field, the tougher the missions, the more he prefers to be involved. And he’s been at it since they were both allowed to join the organization (when they were fifteen). There’s really nobody that can stop him.

Unless, of course, during his heat cycles. This is the only time that Hyukjae would spend time with him, the only time that he would ever see the guy. This is the only time Hyukjae would not bare his teeth at him. Other than that, Hyukjae will find all means to either annoy him or just disappear altogether.

“Do you know who he came with?”

Jihoon stared at his computer again before he replied, “Un Haeng Il Chi Division.”

Donghae nodded to himself. Un Haeng Il Chi is their tiniest unit, formed by only four members, specializing on directing raids (each member becomes team leaders and create their own team, sometimes with bigger numbers during massive operations). They are also experts on using guns and physical combat –their IQ is top-notch, in fact, the four graduated on the same class as Jihoon’s level.

Un Haeng Il Chi is the successor of what Donghae and Hyukjae used to be under, SJ-M unit. SJ-M got disbanded at the time that Donghae and Hyukjae mated under a desperate circumstance. Not long after, Donghae got promoted and stayed in the Head Quarters to govern the D&E Section while Hyukjae insisted on remaining working in the field.

Hyukjae is always a pain in the butt.

“Alright, send me the progress of Un Haeng Il Chi’s mission. I’ll see you later.” Donghae mumbled to Jihoon.

Jihoon nodded back, already looking through Un Haeng Il Chi’s progress and started working on compiling a report as instructed. He really does work fast.

Outside Pinwheel Division room, he walked along the small hallways where a bunch of young members of the organizations all stopped and bowed to him. Reaching the bigger space of the main hall, he instantly took a U-turn as he saw the founders marching with their right-hand men going his way.

He did not want to see them at the moment. He absolutely does not want to explain why their beloved heir is outside in Apdaejunsae Market when he is meant to be in Pinwheel Division as the new appointed team leader. Or better yet, meant to be at home with him trying to make babies! Because nothing could make the founders happier than to see more heirs on their family registry.

Donghae half-ran towards the other way, hoping he wasn’t seen. He found himself at the left wing of the building where the temporary dormitory of the field members is located. Looking at the doors of each room that houses bunk beds inside, he felt nostalgic. He had spent most of his younger days in these hallways when he was still a member of SJ-M. That was a long time ago. Since he was assigned to D&E Division, he moved in with Hyukjae in an apartment two blocks away from there. He might have stayed there all the time, but Hyukjae didn’t. He’s sure that Hyukjae still stayed here in these tiny bunk beds whenever he’s not home.

Just like last night. Donghae could prove that idea because he can trace Hyukjae’s scent still strong in this hallway.

Really a handful of a mate.

Donghae walked further in and had to stop when one particular male walked out from one of the rooms. He quickly recognized him, “Wonwoo ah?”

Jeon Wonwoo, one of the four members of Un Haeng Il Chi, looked up and found his superior standing in front of him. He quickly bowed. It is strange to see Donghae-senior in this side of the building. Or maybe he’s looking for his mate? “Are you looking for Hyukjae-sunbae?”

 

 

> **N.B - Character Guide**
> 
> **Jeon Wonwoo  
>  Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
>  **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
>  **Ship:** Meanie (Minwoo) [Mingyu| **Wonwoo** ]

“No… I’m…” Donghae couldn’t manage to answer right away because it perplexed him to see Wonwoo when he’s meant to be with his team outside. Don’t they have a mission? Is he meant to be with Hyukjae?

Wonwoo is often quick when analyzing people, another point why he’s in Un Haeng Il Chi. So, he answered what he thinks his superior was trying to find out. “I got pulled out of the mission half-way. Hyukjae-sunbae offered to relieve my post. I’m sorry about that.”

“Oh,” Donghae finally looked at the younger man, who is hell lot taller than him (kids these days), and noticed that Wonwoo doesn’t look his usual. The younger man looked flushed, and his breathing is hallowed.

To be pulled out of a mission without sustaining life-threatening injuries could mean that this young man is on his heat cycles. It is known that Wonwoo is one of the few members who stayed working in the field even after presenting as an Omega. Kinda like somebody he knows, his mate.

He smiled at him, “Don’t be apologetic. Between you and I, both know that that guy will jump at any chance to get out there. You’re not inconveniencing anybody.” He assured him.

“Thank you.” Wonwoo managed a little smile, arranging his backpack properly on his shoulder. For the next three days or so depends on how long his heat is going to last this time, he will not be allowed in the building (where the majority of people are alphas and betas). It’s time to pack and stay in his apartment for the time being. “Well, I have to go, Donghae-sunbae.”

Donghae nodded to him as he reminded, “Don’t forget to visit the clinic before you go. Make sure you get your doses.”

Wonwoo nodded to this. In fact, he is on his way there already.

 

Wonwoo knocked on the door that says Omega Quarter on it. Inside is the Omega Clinic of their organization. It’s part of his job to get checked and make sure his hormones are under control, especially when he’s at his pre-heat period.

The door opened, showing the resident GP of the clinic, Yoo Kihyun, two years his senior but graduated at the academy the same year. “Oh, Wonwoo-ssi.” Yoo Kihyun waved at him to enter, “I was thinking of you today.” He pointed at the Omega chart that has a list of Omegas in the organization and their predicted heat cycles –give or take.

 

 

> N.B - Character Guide
> 
> **Yoo Kihyun  
>  Group/Fandom:** Monsta X – Monbebe  
>  **Role** : Minor Characters – Rare – Sometimes  
>  **Ship:** Showki [Shownu| **Kihyun** ]

The Clinic also informs Pinwheel Division of any omegas who might go into heat during their missions. Of course, all they can do is predict according to the charts and any heat history of each omegas.

Still, there are still cases of omegas going into heat in the middle of their missions. This is why it is strongly advised to stop hiring omegas for any field missions. Wonwoo had done everything in his might to convince the organization to not pull him out of Un Haeng Il Chi even after presenting in his second year as the unit member.

Wonwoo nodded to the doctor, “I came for the pill.”

“Yes, of course,” Kihyun smiled, “I got them ready for you there.” He pointed the pink sealable bag that contains Wonwoo’s prescription. Each pill is meticulously created solely to each of their omegas, taking their hormonal changes and heat history in consideration. So, it’s vital for their omegas to take the pill created for them. Of course, general hormonal pill one could buy over the counter still would work – but with this pill, heats become somehow manageable. It is also designed to shorten their heat cycles. Sometimes, it is so effective that an omega could finish their heat in a day –that’s a record.

Wonwoo smiled as he picked it up, “Thank you, Kihyun-hyung. I won’t hang around much. I don’t want to get caught in the traffic driving back to the apartment.”

“That would be smart,” It wasn’t Kihyun who replied to this, but Son Hyunwoo, another man three years his senior, but graduated at the academy same year as him. Hyunwoo works an intern surgeon who specializes on Golden Mean operations, if he’s not in the lab helping out creating pills. “I had a look at your chart with Kihyun earlier. Don’t you know that your heat cycles are getting sooner by a day every month?”

 

> N.B - Character Guide
> 
> **Son Hyunwoo  
>  Group/Fandom:** Monsta X – Monbebe  
>  **Role** : Minor Characters – Rare – Sometimes  
>  **Ship:** Showki [ **Shownu** |Kihyun]

Wonwoo raised a brow to this information. He wasn’t really paying attention to this, he trusts himself to know his own body to calculate his cycles. “I…supposed?”

“Wonwoo, you’re on a 21-day cycle at the moment.” Hyunwoo reminded, “I have to re-do your pills today.”

21-day cycle, that’s considerably short of a span, if Wonwoo thinks about it properly.

“I will inform Jihoon about your heat cycle changes and avoid sending you to lengthy missions for the time being.” This time Kihyun also informed him. Being every field omega’s GP, Kihyun has all the rights to manage their schedules. Being in heat during missions is equal to jeopardizing the entirety of it.

“Okay.” Wonwoo didn’t want to argue, rather, he didn’t have any strength. Pre-heat period dulls all brain cells, it’s expected.

 “Or you can just go through the Golden Mean. Problem solved—”

“Hyunwoo-hyung!”Kihyun jumped in between the two, glaring at the oldest. “Seriously!” That darn Hyunwoo should know not to mention Golden Mean in front of Wonwoo. Suggesting it even is just about the stupidest thing to do. They were all at the academy together at _that_ time, for God’s sake!

Wonwoo didn’t respond to this. This is not unusual for Wonwoo to hear this. In fact, this is the most plausible solution to his omega heat cycles that could help him remain in Un Haeng Il Chi. There were a lot of Omegas who have gone under Golden Mean operations and lived to enjoy the rest of their lives like ordinary people.

Only that in Wonwoo’s little universe, any omegas he has been closed with that chose to go under Golden Mean operations, had _died_ ; including his mother, his sister, and best friend. All of them. So, one can only imagine how Wonwoo despised the said programme.

“I’m…sorry.” Hyunwoo managed to say softly.

“It’s okay.” Wonwoo quickly said. There are things in the world that he cannot control, like people’s actions and opinions. “Okay, then.” He nodded and finally exited the clinic. He briefly heard Kihyun nagging at Hyunwoo before he shut the door completely.

 

The traffic was bearable, it was just before peak hour. He managed to get home before his body collapsed on the floor inside his room. He stayed there for about five minutes just to gather what’s left of his senses. He was expecting to feel the actual peak of his heat later tonight or early at dawn, but not this very moment.

He pulled himself up to walk towards desk, grabbed on the water bottle and peeled one of the pills out of the bag, and dosed himself with it. Right after doing that, he slid back to the floor, waiting for the pill to finally take effect.

His whole body is still flushing hot, his blood circulation is beyond control he could just tell by the way his heart is pumping right now. He could feel wetness in his nether region and at this point in his life, he regrets being an omega –to be this weak full of inferiority. A person that was created to be used by the more superior group, the Alphas.

The pill kicked in ten minutes later, just enough for his body to suppress its needs for an Alpha. Thank God, because Wonwoo didn’t want an Alpha or anybody at this point. To be honest, he never needed anybody. If later, he’ll wake up to his body yearning for anything sexual, he has all the tools he needs. It always works this way.

But until when?

 

Four days later, Wonwoo got a clearance to come back to the organization. He was beyond delighted and packed his belongings again because he is sure he will pull an all-nighter again, may it be at the Head Quarters or outside in the field. He doesn’t mind wherever. He just needs anything that could make him feel better for himself, not to be stuck in a state of a useless omega where they are always at the bottom of this ridiculous natural hierarchy.

Exiting his apartment where he was stuck for couple days felt amazing, like he could smell fresh air from where he stood right away.  He quickly went towards the elevator, and met with his neighbor two doors down. He bowed to him, “Goodmorning, Jeonghan-ssi.” They’ve been neighbors for longer than five years, they often bump with each other and had a casual walk in the park and getting a coffee several times over the year.

Not to mention, Jeonghan is a popular celebrity model, and unknown to others, the model is an omega. Wonwoo had learned about this four years back when he found Jeonghan suffering from his heat just outside his own apartment. He saved him that day. That favour soon was returned when it was Wonwoo’s turn and Jeonghan found him panting.

 

 

 

> **N.B - Character Guide**
> 
> **Yoon Jeonghan  
>  Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
>  **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
>  **Ship:** Jeongcheol [S.coups| **Jeonghan** ]

Wonwoo was injured then from a recent mission and was bed-ridden, his heat came a day early and his prescription was not delivered to his home address in time.Wonwoo tried to run for it but didn’t manage to even leave the apartment complex.

Since then, him and Jeonghan had looked after each other just in case.

“Are you alright?” Jeonghan, a year older than Wonwoo, waited for the latter to join him in the elevator. “It was that time of the month, wasn’t it?” He asked, almost a whisper.

Wonwoo nodded to this. “How are you doing these days?”

Jeonghan smiled, although really slowly as he couldn’t keep his balance, “Well, managing.” He replied, and the look Wonwoo gave him tells him that the latter knows that he is on his cycle too, or near. “I’m fine. I got really expensive pills. They work perfectly.” He fixes the strands of his curly platinum blond hair behind his small pinkish ears.

Jeonghan might be an omega, but his looks are superior. This is why he was able to hide his true gender without any issue. The majority of the public believed he is that typical gifted Alpha reigning the field of his career. They’re completely wrong.

“It’s still better to stay home, Jeonghan-ssi.”

“You’re right,” Jeonghan mumbled, “But it’s spring fashion-week. I can’t explain to the management why I would be missing that, of all things.”

Wonwoo didn’t argue any further. It’s always the same, no matter what field of expertise any omegas are in. They always have to go above and beyond just to survive this obvious inequality. This is when the Golden Mean plays a massive part in an immediate solution. Getting it done and over with –for the rest of their lives.

Wonwoo always wonder why someone like Jeonghan, who is worth millions being a top-tier celebrity, had not gone under Golden Mean yet. Someone as prestigious as him would jump to this programme without a second thought. Wonwoo wished though, that the man would have no reason why he would in the near future. Wonwoo still isn’t comfortable relying on the programme.

There were a lot of lives taken in the creation of that programme. And up until now, there are still a lot of mystery surrounding Golden Mean. Who really benefits that programme, Wonwoo wants to know.

 

Jeonghan downed the second glass filled with icy water in one shot. He couldn’t keep his temperature and even his heart from beating furiously. Looking at the busy environment around him, models rushing everywhere with their stylists following them around and the loud of noises of almost everything just made it all worse.

He doesn’t know why the pill this time didn’t work as much it should. Might because he has been in so much stress lately that he barely could catch any sleep or proper meal prior to this Spring fashion-week.

“Jeonghan-ssi…”

Jeonghan perked up from hearing his name. A woman, one of the organizers, stepped behind the curtains, waving at him.

“You’re up in a minute.” She informed.

Jeonghan instantly stood up but regretted it right away as his eyesight blurred and his knees shaking. Thank God for his quick reflexes (wherever that came from at this state), he managed to hold on the table just before he could fully face-plant himself on the floor. He breathes in, trying his best to recover from this.

Because any moment now he will be out there in front of hundreds of spectators walking on top of a glorious platform showcasing the attire that is dubbed the highlight of the whole show. He absolutely, in all miracle, should walk out there without fail.

 _Get out there, Jeonghan! Show them why you’re the highlight of the night. Don’t fall._ He repeated again and again as he approached the platform. If he fails now, everything that he built so far for himself will be beyond repair.

 

Miracle happened. But he should rush.

Jeonghan didn’t hang around after the show ended, just enough for him to allow the media to get a picture of him and his final attire. The moment he found his exit, he rushed backstage, saw his Beta best friend, his manager, Hong Jisoo waiting for him worriedly.

 

 

>  
> 
>  N.B - Character Guide
> 
> ******Hong Jisoo  
>  Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
>  **Role** : Sub Characters – Often – Every other chapter  
>  **Ship:**? Undecided

He grumbled at him, “To the nearest hotel.”

“The Royal Hotel.”

“Good.” He just needs to get there, the quickest way possible, and lock himself in one of the rooms in that hotel for the duration of his heat. He has done this before. Everything else will be fine.

 

Maybe he really should consider going for this thing they call Golden Mean programme. If he has to consider that, this time of the year would be perfect. It is common for models to go for hiatus too after Spring fashion-week. It won’t be suspicious for him to halt any activities as he go through the programme. This should fix all the problems.

“Jisoo ah,” Jeonghan muttered from the passenger seat, “Will you find out more about Golden Mean programme.”

“What?”

“I think I might have to sign up for it.” It’s getting harder to keep his career with these heats hindering him. It’s the quickest fix.

 

**ROYAL HOTEL | Un Haeng Il Chi Unit**

Wonwoo arrived at the hotel Jihoon had mentioned when sending him instruction where to meet the rest of his team. The team had managed to set up a temporary base in there while following alleged transactions between a notorious group of wealthy Alpha communities and the black market. These transactions are believed to be happening in this hotel.

He tried to balance his luggage, more like a prop, and his coffee on his hand as he approached the room where the other team members are waiting for him. Particularly Mingyu who requested the best coffee he could find. Apparently, the guy has not been out of this room since he last saw him. That was five days ago.

He knocked on the door gently, and waited for it open. So, when it did, he walked in. Not before he noticed a familiar face storming through the hallway and disappeared in one of the rooms. He quickly reorganized his thoughts to put a name on that face. And when he did, he gasped to himself, “Jeonghan-hyung?”

“Darling!”

Wonwoo’s train thoughts about seeing Jeonghan outside instantly stopped the moment he heard the youngest of the team, Choi Hansol, chirping from on top of the bed as long arms grabbed him from the door before shutting it closed. It was Mingyu’s. “Here, your coffee. And you can let me go.” He rolled his eyes at Mingyu, a year younger than him, and still graduated at the same class. Hansol graduated a year later.

Mingyu quickly took the coffee off Wonwoo, muttering as he sniffed on it, “Oh… And here I thought there was something extremely nice I smell from the outside.” He grinned to himself, “It’s just the coffee, of course.”

But any Alpha would disagree. Because a strong scent of an omega in heat is clearly masking the air outside the hallway. And it wasn’t Wonwoo –thank God. The moment the door closed though, it quickly disappeared. It clearly wasn’t Wonwoo.

“How did _it_ go for you, Wonwoo ah?” The team leader, Choi Seungcheol, Hansol’s cousin, stood up from the dual monitor set up and walked towards him.

 

 

> N.B Character guide
> 
> ******Choi Hansol  
>  Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
>  **Role** : Sub Characters – Often – Every other chapter  
>  **Ship:** Verkwan [ **Vernon** |Seungkwan]
> 
>  
> 
> | 
> 
> ******Kim Mingyu  
>  Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
>  **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
>  **Ship:** Meanie (Minwoo) [ **Mingyu** |Wonwoo]
> 
> | 
> 
> ******Choi Seungcheol  
>  Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
>  **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
>  **Ship:** Jeongcheol [ **S.coups** |Jeonghan]  
>   
> ---|---|---  
  
“It was fine. Pretty usual.” Wonwoo quickly replied. Short and simple.

“I received a report from Kihyun-hyung. Your cycles have shortened?”

Wonwoo bit down his bottom lip. He looked away as he nodded.

Seungcheol patted him by the shoulder, “Be careful. And don’t hesitate to tell us whenever you feel it’s near.”

Wonwoo nodded to this.

“For the meantime, you are to function with Mingyu with you all the time. It’s better to have someone you trust. It’s just a precaution as we are in the midst of an important mission. We need you be around for this.” Seungcheol eyed him apologetically, “I cannot even give you an indefinite leave.”

“I’ll be fine. I don’t need to take a leave.”

“Stay with Mingyu, all the time,” Seungcheol instructed.

“Okay.”

While Wonwoo didn’t argue with this, Mingyu managed to throw a glare at Seungcheol. To which Seungcheol quickly replied in a whisper, “He’s always safer with you than with the two of us.” He eyed Hansol who began briefing Wonwoo with their progress while the latter was away.

“How was I any different?” Mingyu whispered back, grumbling.

“I don’t know,” Seungcheol shrugged, “I just can tell.”

Mingyu, after all, had held himself just fine around Wonwoo who is an omega. And the two have been field partners since after they graduated academy together. That says a lot about the kind of _bond_ they have.

 

 

 

 

**Dee:**

Geez, I'm quick aren't I? 

Apologies to the EXO-fam as I couldn't cover Kaisoo and Baekyeol in this chapter. I definitely will on the next one. I just think that there are so many informations in this chapter I should take it easy. I didn't cover the Golden Mean so much because I wanna leave it in next few chapters. I'm focusing more in character intro than the rest of world building area. We will have more time to do that bit in the future.

So, all the main characters are all tied in together like how they are depicted here. So you definitely will have the same flow of character intro for the to remaining couples. So please anticipate.

So, how did you like it so far? Is it too much? Is there anything you want changed or tackled? Any major abo-verse mistake? You can tell me as I'm also educating myself as I write.

Thank you so much for reading. Please leave me some comments. Thank you.


	2. Omega's Inconvenience II -All

CHAPTER TWO

_Omega's Inconvenience II_

_**In this chapter includes:** Haehyuk, Meanie & Jeongcheol, Kaisoo, Baekhyun_

**Note** : This is multi-fandom fanfic and I understand single-fandom reader might not be familiar with another group's members so I will be posting images of each character on their first appearance. Images will have a little guide to help. Excuse the awkwardness when you see random pictures through some chapters. Enjoy.

So far, these are the KPOP characters that appeared:

**Chapter One**  
  
---  
  
******Lee Donghae**  
 **Group/Fandom:**  Super Junior – E.L.F  
 **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
 **Ship:**  Haehyuk [ **Donghae** |Eunhyuk]

 

| 

**Lee Hyukjae/Lee Eunhyuk  
Group/Fandom:** Super Junior – E.L.F  
 **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
 **Ship:**  Haehyuk [Donghae| **Eunhyuk** ]

 

| 

**Lee Jihoon/Woozi  
Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
 **Role** : Sub Characters – Often – Every other chapter  
 **Ship:**  Possible SoonHoon [Hoshi| **Jihoon** ]

   
  
**Jeon Wonwoo  
Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
 **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
 **Ship:**  Meanie (Minwoo) [Mingyu| **Wonwoo** ]

 

| 

******Yoo Kihyun  
Group/Fandom:** Monsta X – Monbebe  
 **Role** : Minor Characters – Rare – Sometimes  
 **Ship:**  Showki [Shownu| **Kihyun** ]

**Son Hyunwoo**

| 

******Son Hyunwoo  
Group/Fandom:** Monsta X – Monbebe  
 **Role** : Minor Characters – Rare – Sometimes  
 **Ship:**  Showki [ **Shownu** |Kihyun]

   
  
******Yoon Jeonghan  
Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
 **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
 **Ship:**  Jeongcheol [S.coups| **Jeonghan** ]

 

| 

******Hong Jisoo  
Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
 **Role** : Sub Characters – Often – Every other chapter  
 **Ship:**? Undecided

 

| 

******Choi Hansol  
Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
 **Role** : Sub Characters – Often – Every other chapter  
 **Ship:**  Verkwan [ **Vernon** |Seungkwan]

   
  
******Kim Mingyu  
Group/Fandom:** Seventeen – Carat  
 **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
 **Ship:**  Meanie (Minwoo) [ **Mingyu** |Wonwoo]

| 

******Choi Seungcheol**

**Group/Fandom:**  Seventeen – Carat  
 **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
 **Ship:**  Jeongcheol [ **S.coups** |Jeonghan]

 

| 

   
  
  
  


 

Baekhyun pulled his hoodie down to cover most of his face as he cautiously looked around when exiting Royal Hotel where he stayed for a couple of days during his heat. He’s a regular in the hotel as it is quite near their agency, SM Entertainment, and the hotel itself has the most equipped rooms for stranded omegas in heat.

Just like so, Baekhyun’s heat started in the middle of watching the Spring Fashion near the hotel. He had no choice but to leave the show early and find shelter in the hotel.

This is how he lived the later part of his life. Since he had presented as an omega, his career has not been the same. Although his fame has not been affected, the way he gets and loses job has been a nightmare. Getting a job, or in his expertise more like, advertisement projects and albums are often offered in an intention to bed him as an omega.

Of course, in the world he lives in, Alphas run it, and he always finds himself on their mercy, may it be work or life in general. Offers are endless, they all want him, that’s for sure. And this is how he loses some of those jobs too. Two things – he refused to sleep with anybody just to get promotions, second, he merely has to miss them because of the inconvenience of his heat cycles.

There is just no winning when you’re an omega in heat.

And he’s been so tired fighting it.

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun finally found the Dakota brown Mercedes G wagon parked at the small alley beside the hotel. He half-ran for it and quickly got inside. On the driver seat is a senior manager, Kim Junmyeon, who looked at him worriedly. “I have decided I’m going for that Golden Mean.” He mumbled with a growl.

Junmyeon raised a brow to Baekhyun, “Ow, I thought you’re rather proud to be an omega.”

N.B Character first introduction  
  


  | 

****

**Byun Baekhyun**  
 **Group/Fandom:**  EXO – EXO-L  
 **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
 **Ship:**  Baekyeol  
[Chanyeol| **Baekhyun** ]

| 

****

**Kim Junmyeon**  
 **Group/Fandom:**  EXO – EXO-L  
 **Role** : Sub Characters – Often – Every other chapter  
 **Ship:**? Undecided  
  
---|---|---  
  
“Not when I have to freakin’ disappear for a few days every month and come back to have all my promotions piled up or withdrawn.”

“We’ll just have to find you another one then.” Junmyeon brazenly replied and has already started making a turn about to leave the Royal Hotel vicinity altogether.

Instead of being grateful, he snarled, “That would be nice, if only I haven’t prepared for any of them just for them be canceled just because of this ridiculous omega heats!”

“I thought you were just handling it just fine,” Junmyeon mumbled back. He waited until they had joined the main street before he peeked at Baekhyun’s face who has finally taken off his hoodie and mask. He instantly saw a huge scratch on the other male’s jaw and needless to say a few darkening bruises on some part of his neck and cheeks. “Did you get in trouble again?”

“ _Trouble_ … you mean… harassed and got fucked?” Baekhyun is never careful with his words, he doesn’t find any use of why he has to. He might be the famous Baekhyun, but in the eyes of those filthy Alphas, he is nothing but a temporary bliss.

“Baek…”

“Lucky for me, random guy found us and beat the crap out of that alpha. Don’t know what else happened, I was delirious. I woke up into the night, I was already inside my hotel room, unscathed. Didn’t manage to say thanks to that guy.” Baekhyun winced when he tried to replay the scene in his mind, wanting to remember the face of the guy who had helped him a few days ago. Too bad, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn’t remember anything that could help him.

“I told you we should get you a bodyguard.”

Baekhyun found himself gaping at Junmyeon, “And what makes you think I’d be any safer with a bodyguard? Bodyguards are mostly alphas!”

“There’s a collective few who are Betas.”

“And you think betas are less affected by omegas pheromones?” Baekhyun raised a brow, “You should know better that they are no an exception to the kind of pheromones I tend to give off.”

It’s true. Betas may or may not be affected by omega’s pheromones, in fact, it always depends on an omega. Certain omegas can have a stronger set of pheromones that even betas find it hard to resist. Baekhyun is one of those who has it. No pills can cancel this effect.

“I’m a beta, and I don’t see myself screeching for you.”

“Yeah but you’re an old unattractive senile of a guy.”

“Hey, watch it!” Junmyeon growled, unimpressed by what the other man said, “I’m listed among Top 10 Gorgeous Future CEOs under 30.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Needless to say, the other is right. Junmyeon has appeared countless times to the said list of Future CEOs under 30. Junmyeon may be a Beta but he’s always been so good at his job that he was already a fit candidate to step in as the CEO of their agency anytime soon. It doesn’t even matter if he is in any relations to the current CEO or not.

“Maybe we should get you a private bodyguard who is an omega.” Junmyeon breathes out, calming himself down as it’s obvious that the omega is in distress. He knows that Baekhyun is always doing his best despite the cruelty that befalls an omega in this industry. He indeed commends the said artist's perseverance.

“And where do you supposed we get one?”

“I know an older friend who works for Indivisible Legacy. He definitely mentioned there are a couple few omegas in the firm that takes in field mission – one being this said friend’s mate. So yes, Baek, _badass_ omegas still exist.”

Baekhyun didn’t reply this time. The idea is not bad but who is he to put another omega in danger for his own safety? He should know, above all people, that omegas carry the same burden. No matter how badass omegas could be, they are all inferior when facing their own heats.

It looks like, Golden Mean is the only way to go.

 

Coming back to the agency Baekhyun can already see a group of media men crowding the entrance of the building. It all looked like they are waiting for him – who else? He’s the only artist in this whole agency who often makes scandalous disappearance in the midst of important promotions. By the looks of things, it’s obvious that another one of his promotions have been canceled, gaining entry to any news publications. Hence, the reporters waiting for him.

“Go, I’ll take it from here.” Junmyeon nods his head at Baekhyun, “If you’re lucky, you might be able to find Kyungsoo still in the building. Try the cafeteria, maybe he’d just finish with script reading.” He nodded towards the other way where the media men couldn’t go.

 

True to what Junmyeon had said, Baekhyun found Kyungsoo, their eminent actor and occasional singer (mostly O.S.Ts), sitting by the corner table with a half-eaten pasta. The latter seemingly engrossed reading what looked like a script. He sighs, proud of his friend for the countless movies and dramas he starred into – damn well, Kyungsoo deserved all of these, as the man is the most hard-working person he has ever met in the industry.

Despite him being an omega too.

“Kyunggie…”

Kyungsoo momentarily stopped highlighting some parts of the script, looked up with furrowed brows as if annoyed only to turn it into worries, “Baek, come sit down.” He folded the scripts, pushed it aside and gestured at the empty seat opposite him.

N.B Character first introduction  
  


> ****
> 
> **Do Kyungsoo**  
>  **Group/Fandom:**  EXO – EXO-L  
>  **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
>  **Ship:**  Kaisoo  
> [Jongin| **Kyungsoo** ]

 

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to sit down as it’s nice to see a friend after five days. “Script-reading?” He pointed at the book.

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah, new one.”

“When’s the start of the filming?”

“Meant to be in the next few days,” Kyungsoo replied, crunches his nose with a sigh, “But I’m still on my heat cycle, so, they have to reschedule it until the week after.”

“I see.” Baekhyun leaned on the backrest of his seat, as he mumbled, “It’s tough sometimes, isn’t it?”

Kyungsoo didn’t reply to this, he simply looked at his friend and noticed those few marks that slightly peeked out of his collars. Kyungsoo would like to investigate, but he knows his friend enough that the man could be sensitive when these questions are raised. He reacts differently when confronted. He shook his head, stood up and said, “I’ll grab you something to eat. I bet you’re hungry.”

Baekhyun looked away from the window and nodded to Kyungsoo, “Thanks, you’re a true angel.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Between you and me, you know that’s obviously a lie.”

Baekhyun laughed in reply, watching his friend walks towards the food bar, ordering food from a sweet auntie who blushed after noticing Kyungsoo in front of her. Really, Kyungsoo’s fanbase covers all ages. He’s extraordinary.

 

Kyungsoo returned with Baekhyun’s favorite dish, and an extra full cup of rice to make sure the latter is happily fed. As Baekhyun started eating, the two friends talked about the most trivial thing the two of them are often caught discussing –may it be about the industry or politics and even a little bit personal. They’ve known each other from childhood, there’s no need to be cautious with each other.

Three hours have passed without them noticing despite the darkening of the busy street outside –they have not talked like this in a long time. It meant the world to Baekhyun, feeling his spirits lifted up just by spending time with Kyungsoo. The latter really is someone dependable.

Baekhyun looked up from his empty coffee cup and found a male walking up towards them. His lips pursed into a smile, eyeing Kyungsoo at the same time, “I guess it’s time for us to _separate_.” He watched the confused look in Kyungsoo’s face before he looked at the other approaching them. He stood up and nods his head, “Jongin-ah, picking up Kyungsoo, aren’t we?”

The man with honeyed-brown complexion, sexy if Baekhyun is ever allowed to think that way, whose name is Jongin, paused with a smile, nodding at Baekhyun in reply, “Certainly do.”

N.B First Character Intoduction  
  


> _NB Character Intro_
> 
> ****
> 
> **Kim Jongin**  
>  **Group/Fandom:**  EXO – EXO-L  
>  **Role** : Main – Every Chapter  
>  **Ship:**  Kaisoo  
> [ **Jongin** |Kyunsoo]

Kyuhyun also stood up, gathering his things before asking Jongin, “Have you finished?”

“Well,” Jongin slightly jerks his head, “There’s still needed fixing with the whole choreography formations,” Jongin paused, peeking at Baekhyun before he leans in closer to Kyungsoo to whisper quietly just for them both to hear, “But you’re scent is getting thicker. We should head home immediately.”

Kyungsoo tightened his grip on the book-script he was holding as he felt his face flustered red. He peeked around, and he could feel the heightening concern of every other alphas around them. They might not know where the scent comes from exactly, as it is faint, but it is enough to make one feel uncomfortable.

Towards Jongin though, Kyungsoo’s scent is nothing but potent, something that covers his whole senses that he could scent him from miles away.

This is the effect of a mated pair.

“Well, then, Baek. We’re off.” Kyungsoo finally looked back at Baekhyun to which the latter understandingly nodded in response.

While the couple left, Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel the massive jealousy over Kyungsoo and Jongin. The said two, as omega legends say, are the perfect depiction of soul-bond. The two were inseparable since they met each other at pre-school, grew up together, presented as an omega and alpha pair, mated at Kyungsoo’s first heat and has been mates for five years now.

In Baekhyun’s eyes, the two is everybody’s dream bond.

Not everyone can be as lucky as them though… certainly not even Baekhyun himself.

 

Kyungsoo screeched between the softness of the sheets and roughness of the body on top of him. Everything around him seemed scorching on fire, his body along with it too. “Ha…” He gasped to another yet a series of powerful thrust that it felt like his insides are being ripped apart, yet, this is all he had ever wanted.

This is all he desires. Like, everytime _his_ alpha fills him full seemed like it defines his existence. He might differ to this opinion whenever he is not on his heats but at the moment, he is far from thinking that way. With his nether region meeting his alpha’s movements with so much anticipation, leaking vigorously in the process were all that matter.

Because his alpha owns his body and he’s here to give him his everything. It’s all natural.

“Ahm… Jongin,” He moaned out into the sheets, feeling the other’s lips ghosting against his scent glands. It threw him helpless, trembling in pleasure like never before as the sensation in his stomach intensified tenfold, cumming plenty against the sheets.

He knew though the night won’t end there as he could feel not only himself but his alpha not even near sated. Five years, and their mating is ever the same; intense and needy.

A need, indeed. This is all just necessity.

 

 

Donghae opened the door of the apartment, his nose scrunching up to pick on a scent he could distinctively smell outside in the hallway. Once inside, that scent covered his senses in full blast, making him growl, his eyes fixed to the bedroom instantly.

Hyukjae is home.

Well, for the meantime.

Despite the growing heaviness in his abdomen and the increasing pressure all over his veins, he slowly approached the bedroom. He twisted on the doorknob and pushed the door open. This time, it’s harder to keep himself in control. Hyukjae’s scent is far stronger than any of Donghae’s built up restraints.

He could hear the shower on, along from that bathroom is the most enticing scent this world has ever created. It smelt like fresh citrus in the ocean of freshly roasted coffee beans and underneath those is a mild scent of peppermint – it’s the kind of scent that captivated Donghae for ten long years.

Donghae pushed the bathroom’s door open, walked inside and found himself standing outside the cloudy glassed shower. He can only make out the hazy silhouette of his mate inside, but it has enough to drive him crazy nonetheless.

“Are you not coming in?” The shower’s door creaked open, an invitation so unnecessary as Donghae is at the state wherein he would knock the whole place down if he will not allowed in.

Donghae slid in, feeling the cold water beginning to soak his suits but he could not care less because the male before him has the perfect set of eyes that screams everything an alpha like himself is, in contratry, enslaved for.

Those eyes that says, _take me, my alpha._

Donghae slowly approaches, the closer he gets, the other whines in mixture of fear and want, to which both excites Donghae as the alpha that he is. Even for just a few days each month, everything between them is consensual and everything else around it didn’t matter.

“For god’s sake,” Hyukjae’s hoarsed and obviously weakened voice reached Donghae’s ears, “Hurry up.” He groaned, wanting to add how he was waiting for hours for Donghae to arrive since the realized his heat had kicked in later that afternoon.

He needs his husband, dammit. The cold water isn’t enough to control the pulsing anymore –especially when his alpha is just in front of him.

Hyukjae wished he doesn’t have to go through this disgraceful ordeal, but tonight isn’t the time to think about that. Because there is no other way but to let Donghae take him, help him put out this desire pulsing inside of him.

This is the only fucking way. And there is nothing more of a bitter truth than that.

Except the Golden Mean – well, damned hell he would go through that. For someone who fought against the officializing of Golden Mean, he damned well should know that isn’t his option.

But is he ready to carry an offspring just to get the elders off his back, for once? Or maybe it’s about damn time he settles.

“Hyuk…”

Hyukjae shivered just by the sound of his mate’s voice and all his worries out of the window. For now.

 

Wonwoo gasped when the table quaked slightly. He took his eyes off his laptop, pulled his headphones down to meet eyes with his overly tall field-partner who clumsily joined him. He snarled at him, “What are you doing out here?” He asked while his eyes now wandering about the other side of the open terrace of the Royal hotel wherein a certain young business tycoon is seen talking to an elderly rich man.

Wonwoo is in the middle of listening to these people’s conversation as he managed to tamper on their personal phones. They are their current leads in this investigation. He does not need any interruption. Only if his field-partner, Mingyu, shares the same sentiments. Clearly not.

“Seungcheol-hyung said we operate as a pair, remember?” Mingyu grinned, pushing an iced Americano to the older man, “Here.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, completely ignored the other as he readjusted his headphones, and continued listening in the conversation once again. He did appreciate the iced Americano though as he found himself happily sipping it.

Meanwhile, he spied Mingyu playing on his phone and once in a while replying with updates to either Seungcheol, their team leader or Jihoon of the Pinwheel Division. “Wonwoo-hyung…”

Wonwoo raised a brow to this, once again lowered the volume down, “What…”

“Seungcheol-hyung is asking how’s your… err…” Mingyu looked away before he resumed, “…body closer to your cycle… is what he wanted to ask.”

Wonwoo did not find the question difficult to answer, after all, it’s part of his job to report about his cycles to avoid risking the whole operation. Mingyu’s awkwardness though is bothering him. Or not. Mingyu, as he knows him, can be a hell of an awkward person at the most unexpected time. He shook his head, answering against the straw between his teeth, “I have about twelve days to go, give it or take.”

Mingyu looked back at this conversation, studied Wonwoo’s face for far longer than it should be natural before he forced himself back into his phone to reply to Seungcheol about the required information.

This gesture didn’t go unnoticed, and Wonwoo was left wondering what is wrong with Mingyu lately. He admits he finds him immature at down times, dependable out in the field, clumsy at certain times – but never did he make Wonwoo uncomfortable. They always hit it off well with each other, may it be as academy classmates or during their days as Un Haeng Il Chi.

Wonwoo would want to ponder about it more, but his ears caught a piece of rather important information in the conversation of the two reach guys he was eavesdropping. He gasped, repeating softly to Mingyu, “Saphiric El Dorado Clinic.”

“That’s their next location?” Mingyu hissed back.

Wonwoo nodded. What a golden discovery. “We need to report back.”

 

**SAPHIRIC EL DORADO CLINIC**

Baekhyun bowed politely to the kind doctor who met with him discreetly to review his charts before starting the Golden Mean programme. He would like to go under the operation without any media leaks – just to avoid unnecessary attention altogether. It is a known fact that the whole ordeal of the programme could pose depression, among others, to omegas undergoing it.

It’s only wise to keep it quiet for now.

He also said his thanks to the other staffs in that small clinic who responded with warm smiles. He’s having a good feeling about this, he then felt a small regret why he didn’t go for this much earlier.

Skipping outside in the hallway, he deliberately took the stairs away from the public and towards the lower ground carpark. As he opened the massive glass door, he gasped as he crashed into another person that brought both them landing back on their asses. Baekhyun groaned, picked himself up despite the pain, “Are you okay— Jeonghan-ssi?”

The other person, Jeonghan, looked up, the mask over his mouth fell sideways into one ear, exposing his whole face. The man gasped, “B-baekhyun-ssi…” He leaned on the wall, helping himself to get up, his eyes didn’t leave the singer.

The two exchanged bewildered stares, both trying to analyze the other why they meet at such a place. Truth be told, they can already guess. Baekhyun is a known omega, whereas, Jeonghan had never stated his third sex publicly. Baekhyun doesn’t need to ask now.

Without any more words, they just bowed to each other and left that awkward encounter. Jeonghan walking up the stairs towards the clinic while Baekhyun towards his car to leave the building.

 

Baekhyun still found himself in dazed half an hour after his encounter with Jeonghan as he still hasn’t managed to start the car and leave. He knows Jeonghan, not personally, but he had been in the man’s fashion shows countless times. If one could say, Baekhyun could be one of Jeonghan’s followers. And although the years he has been following Jeonghan’s career, he had never imagined him being an omega. He seemed to carry himself seamlessly all those years, unlike Baekhyun who makes commotion every month at most.

So, when Baekhyun noticed the door opening again, he saw Jeonghan exiting from there. His hand reacted quicker than his brain, pushing on the horn, managing to get the model’s attention. Once the other looked at him, he waved awkwardly.

He waited until Jeonghan walks cautiously towards his car when he rolled the car’s window down. “Sorry to frighten you.” He started.

“T-that’s fine.” Jeonghan replied, unsurely.

“Do you mind if we grab a coffee or something?” Baekhyun asked, just as awkward. He couldn’t explain it, but he has the urge to invite the other omega (assumingly). If they are both undergoing Golden Mean, it must be best to have somebody to interact with… somebody who can definitely relate.

Thankfully, Jeonghan feels the same.

“If you don’t mind too yourself.”

Baekhyun broke into a smile, “Don’t be silly. Hop on.”

Jeonghan looked back to his own car momentarily before he hopped inside Baekhyun’s car. “Thanks.”

Baekhyun smiled wider but he gasped, “Sorry, Jeonghan. Do you mind if I give my friend, Kyungsoo, a quick call? He’d give me an earful if I don’t call him back.”

“No, not at all.”

“Thanks.” Baekhyun quickly dialed Kyungsoo’s phone. Then came out Kyungsoo’s voice from the speaker.

 

 

“That’s great to hear, Baekhyun ah,” Kyungsoo placed the plate on the table as he replied to Baekhyun’s cheerful news about his first appointment at the clinic. “I hope it’ll all go well with you.”

_“I’m sure it well, Kyunggie ah… Oh well, I have a friend here with me…so I’ll talk to you later.”_

“Alright. Take care.” Kyungsoo replied, ending the phone call.

Kyungsoo stared at the table once more, making sure he didn’t miss anything before he went back to the bedroom to call his mate, Jongin, to have some breakfast. Midway opening the door, he heard Jongin talking in the phone. He was about to turn away as he knows the value of privacy, but he was frozen still when he overheard something that made his chest felt heavy.

“I know, I know… But you know I can’t leave Kyungsoo-hyung alone for days…”

Kyungsoo bit down his lower lip, wanting to turn away but finding himself completely stuck there, ebbing on guilt furthermore.

“I get it… _he_ always fucks up everything.”

Kyungsoo’s fist curled beside him, enough for his nails to dig into his flesh, enough for him snap back on his senses and walked away from listening to more painful conversations wherein he was not welcomed. Like always.

Five minutes later, Jongin got out of the bedroom with that usual smile on his face, sat down on his usual chair, sniffing the delicious smell of Kyungsoo’s cooking, “Why didn’t you call me the food is ready…” He mumbled to his mate.

Instead of answering the question, Kyungsoo pulled the courage that he often only use during filming difficult roles, and looked up Jongin with that serious tone, “I decided to go through Golden Mean programme.” He said, just like how he had rehearsed it million times over the recent years.

“What…” The smile on Jongin’s face disappeared.

Kyungsoo inhaled, praying for his voice not to crack, “I appreciate all the things you did for me for the past five years… I know it’s not…easy… to offer yourself, an alpha, to become my mate…maybe because we were both children then…”

“Kyung…”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “It’ll be too selfish of me to still keep you. You have done your part… and it’s only right for me to free you from this _ridiculous_ bond.”

Jongin could not reply. He just stared back at Kyungsoo silently, wishing maybe Kyungsoo is just trying out some new scripts for his upcoming dramas or something.

“Jongin…”

Jongin finally realized that the seriousness in Kyungsoo’s voice testifies to the truth of his words, so he pulled a reply, “…are you decided?”

Kyungsoo took his eyes away from Jongin and into his hands that were trembling to rest on his thighs under the table, “I have.” He swallowed what little left of his saliva from his quickly drying mouth, “I have for a long time now.”

Jongin’s jaws tightened hearing this. It took him a full minute before he replied, “Well, hyung, if you’re sure.” He stood up quickly, “I’ll have food at the agency after all.” He quickly turned, grabbed his bag and left their apartment all too quickly.

Only then Kyungsoo’s tears fell on top of the table. He had finally done it. He had finally done the most right thing to do after five years of tying Jongin with him where it all started with him and his heat – and Jongin was the kindest friend around who was available to help him get through his first heat.

He did not meant to keep him for this long. His heart just wasn’t brave enough to do it much earlier. Even now, he isn’t so sure if his heart could carry on without Jongin. Because this is more than just an omega and alpha pair anymore… it never really was. It’s much more than that.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dee:
> 
> A/N: Hi everyone. I hoped you enjoyed the update. I had fun writing it. You might see some errors so please excuse me.
> 
> I finally covered all of my favorite couples of all time.
> 
> Sorry for ending the chapter with angsty kaisoo… we are all in that mood these days *cough* but im not giving up on them.
> 
> See how the main characters are so intertwined to each other’s arcs. So please, stay tuned to all of them as a whole.
> 
> Anyways, I hope all of you will stick for more updates to come. Thank you so much. And please do leave comments and upvotes.
> 
>  
> 
> ;loves, D.

**Author's Note:**

> Foreword:  
> Hi, thank you for dropping in to check out this fresh .I'm grateful already. Please do give me a subscribe, upvote and comments if you are not hurrying. I would really appreciate it. Also, do please spread the words.
> 
> That aside, welcome to my multi-fandom fic. I hope this doesn't offend anybody, or create any chaos - i trust you guys will behave, right? I hope you guys will enjoy the future chapters. I will try my best to write more.
> 
> About the story: All characters are tightly involved/related to each other so you might see one couple mixed with another's couple arc. You will see them interacting with each other in some parts. I will try my best to write them equally. If at some stage, I will tend to cover one couple over the rest, you will be warned and I promise to compensate to the lacking couple in the next chapters.
> 
> The story will begin at the same timeline as everybody and would cover in detail more about their character introduction stated above.
> 
> Chapter One:  
> Geez, I'm quick aren't I? 
> 
> Apologies to the EXO-fam as I couldn't cover Kaisoo and Baekyeol in this chapter. I definitely will on the next one. I just think that there are so many informations in this chapter I should take it easy. I didn't cover the Golden Mean so much because I wanna leave it in next few chapters. I'm focusing more in character intro than the rest of world building area. We will have more time to do that bit in the future.
> 
> So, all the main characters are all tied in together like how they are depicted here. So you definitely will have the same flow of character intro for the to remaining couples. So please anticipate.
> 
> So, how did you like it so far? Is it too much? Is there anything you want to be changed or tackled? Any major abo-verse mistake? You can tell me as I'm also educating myself as I write.
> 
> So, tell me what fandom are you from? Or all of them just like myself? Based on the foreword/chapter, whose storyline are you anticipating more? Tell me, please.
> 
> That's it. Thanks a million again.
> 
> -Dee


End file.
